


Written in The Stars

by Sam_Nook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100wordsprompts, Engagement, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Human AU, M/M, Pottertalia, Quidditch, Random prompt, Teens in love, USUK - Freeform, kiss, prompt was opposite, slytherin x gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: "Congratulations on your win." Alfred looked at him, his smile proud but small. He reached for a cookie and bit into it. "You were amazing out there and usual, Art."
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Written in The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt seven: opposite.

Arthur was impatient as he pushed out of the crowded Common Room and out into the Hogwarts's dungeons' empty hallways. He had stuffed a few treats from the party currently taking place in the room and was now planning to sneak down to where he knew Alfred, the captain and keeper of the Gryffindor team, was probably sulking. 

Alfred had set his dreams on winning the Quidditch House Cup, especially during his final year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Arthur catching the golden snitch and adding 150 points to his team destroyed those dreams. The Slytherins won the cup, and immediately Arthur sought out Alfred only to stop when he saw the disappointment on his face. He hesitated then, and once he found the courage to approach the Gryffindor, Arthur's teammates pulled him back to the lockers with cheers of congratulations and happiness. 

It wasn't until an hour after they returned to the green and black Common Room that Arthur could slip away and sneak the astronomy tower. Being a Slytherin prefect helped him sneak through the halls, especially with treats he was saving for Alfred. Despite having a reputation as a strict and effective perfect, he ignored the students hanging around the corridors. He wasn't going to start anything, especially since he had a more pressing issue to solve.

Arthur sighed in relief as he spotted a figure sitting in the moonlight. He paused by the doorway and took a moment to admire Alfred. The Gryffindor was beautiful, especially when there was a light on him. The moon's glow gave Alfred a softer glow, quite different from the bold, golden look that the sun gave him. 

"Hey, 'Fred," Arthur murmured as he stepped into the moonlit room. It was cold, unusually cold for a late spring night, but Arthur ignored it to sit next to the teen. He pulled the pile of goodies out between them on his cloak and waited nervously for the other to speak. 

"Congratulations on your win." Alfred looked at him, his smile proud but small. He reached for a cookie and bit into it. "You were amazing out there and usual, Art." 

Despite the awkwardness between the two, Arthur still couldn't help but blush at the compliment. 

"Now, you did just as well, Alfred. You play better than anyone out there." Arthur whispered in return. He did mean that. Alfred was great at what he did. He was quick, smart, and Arthur knew that he was just as good as any keeper at the school and even some who played professionally. In fact, when they were younger, it was all the Gryffindor could talk about when they met up. He was going to play Quidditch and be a Quidditch star. 

"I wanted to win. The whole team was ready for it. You should've seen the table at breakfast." Alfred paused and brushed the crumbs off his coat and glanced in Arthur's direction. "but when you caught that snitch, I knew it was over, and I was okay with it. You looked so beautiful, so confident, and I couldn't help but think, 'I hope I don't fall off this broom because he's so beautiful,' and then I did and when I went to find you, you were gone."

Arthur stared at him in surprise. Sure, they were dating, and they had been for years, but whenever Alfred sincerely announced his love or admiration for him, it still had Arthur going speechless. He struggled for a response and, in the end, just decided on leaning forward and kissing Alfred. 

It was the perfect solution. 

Alfred's lips tasted like chocolate, most likely due to the cookies he had taken from Arthur's pile, and sweat. Alfred was still in his Quidditch uniform, and from that and the earthly smell that surrounded him, Arthur concluded that he hadn't showered or changed. 

After a minute, Arthur pulled away and sat back on his spot. His cheeks matched Alfred's in color, they were both blushing at this point, and his smile was just as large.

"So you're not mad at me?"

Alfred stared at him for a moment in disbelief before he laughed softly. "Of course not. I could never be mad at you."

Arthur's shoulders sagged in relief. Thank God for that. He didn't want Alfred mad over a simple thing, granted it was much more than a simple thing for Alfred. He settled against the large brick wall of the tower and leaned against Alfred's shoulder. 

This is what their relationship was supposed to be—hiding away in the astronomy tower at midnight, sharing cookies and kisses without a care in the world. Granted, Arthur knee it wouldn't last. Soon they would both graduate from Hogwarts at the end of the year and move on to start their adult lives. Arthur already had a plan laid out, he was one of the smartest in their grade, and he had plenty of ambitious plans. Alfred, on the other hand, could not plan past a day. He was bright, especially so in potions, but he lacked the drive that Arthur had. They had plans to move into together, and Alfred had suggested that he join the Aurors or something. Arthur reluctantly agreed because he knew that Alfred would thrive in the job. He wasn't a Gryffindor for no reason.

"You're awfully quiet."

"I'm thinking." 

Arthur's lips threatened to spread into a grin as he replied, "sounds dangerous."

"You love dangerous." Alfred winked at him. He ran a hand through his dark golden curls and glanced out of one of the tower's open windows. Outside, the sun had set, leaving only a few wisps of pink and yellow clouds blanketing the trees. The sky above them was darkening, and they could start to see the twinkling of the stars above. 

If Arthur thought hard enough, he could remember a few names of the constellations above them. That was more of Alfred's thing, space, quidditch, and potions, the few things that mattered when he wasn't talking about Arthur. Astronomy, though, was important to the both of them. It was how they met. Arthur could remember the first time he met Alfred Jones. 

It was during their second year that they really first interacted. After all, they were from opposite houses, and the two houses weren't exactly encouraged to mingle and make friends. They stayed to their friend groups, Arthur had Lukas and Vladimir and Alfred had Matthew and Gilbert. During the early hours of the night, astronomy classes always were held at night so they could see the astronomical objects that they were paired off to complete a partner assignment. Now he usually would partner with Vladimir, but he had gotten sick that night, and Alfred's usual partner of Mathias had paired off with Lukas, so it left them together. 

Unhappily, he squared his shoulders and brushed it off as a necessary part of his plan to succeed. As his father, a mighty and brilliant man who served as minister of magic, once said, "we all have to deal with unpleasant people and things, but they will be nothing when we reach our goals."

Unfortunately, Alfred didn't share that same mindset. He was a friendly half-blood that had spent half of his life in America. He was popular and jumped at the chance to make another friend. It started rocky as Arthur mostly ignored him to complete the worksheet, but Alfred soon caught his interest as he retold the story of one of the constellations they were studying. 

"Hey Arthur, have you heard of the story of Corona Borealis?" Alfred didn't miss the curious gaze that Arthur sent him, so he continued to tell the story. 

The worksheet was finished a day late because the two spent the whole class exchanging stories. Alfred's dad, a muggle who studied space at an observatory, had taught him a lot about the stars before he died. His mother then moved back to England to be closer to family.

Arthur didn't remember the stories now, but their friendship only grew stronger through the years. It became stronger than just friendship. It wasn't until the end of their fifth year that one of them finally confessed to the other. 

Arthur had been in love with Alfred since their fourth year. A secret he hadn't told anyone, despite a few like Matthew and Lukas figuring it out quite quickly, and he planned to keep it that way. After all, with the limited knowledge of relationships that he had seen or been in, there wasn't hope that it would work out well. That and he knew that there was no way Alfred, not the ever-popular Alfred Jones, could ever feel that way for him. He was just Arthur Kirkland, the ambitious son of the Minister of Magic. 

Looking back, Arthur internally scolded himself for his stupidity. It was obvious that during their fifth year that Alfred quite clearly showed interest in him. He'd like to say that Alfred was the oblivious one, but even he fell under that category. When it came time for the Christmas dance, with the new headmaster came more school activities such as dances, Alfred quickly asked him to be his partner, and it was there that Arthur kissed him, and they both finally said the words they had been dancing around for the last year. 

They had been awkward for the first few months of dating. They both had dated but none as seriously as this. It took most of their fifth year to settle into the idea that they were a couple that they were in love. God, he swore that Matthew and Lukas seemed to laugh at their awkwardness, but they were just fifteen. They didn't know how love worked. 

As all relationships do, they did have their fights and breakups, but in the end, they steadily held onto the relationship even through the sixth and now seventh year. They were adults now, well Alfred, he wasn't sure about sometimes, and they were going to face more unknowns as their lives moved on from schooling, but he was convinced that whatever would happen, they would get through it together. 

"Hey Art." Alfred's voice shook through his thoughts, and he jerked up in response. "Look, it's our constellation."

"Corona Borealis?" Arthur questioned in a whisper as he followed Alfred's gaze. In the center of the northern window was the crown-shaped constellation. Briefly, Arthur could hear a second-year Alfred speak from his memories 'we can only see it in the spring, so it's special'. 

"Who would've known that we'd be under the same stars five years later in love?" He finally spoke to break the comfortable silence. 

Alfred squeezed his hand and glanced at him cheekily, "oh, I certainly did. I read the stars, and I'm pretty sure that they totally said I was going to marry a smart and beautiful boy named Arthur."

Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, you were twelve, and you were not thinking of marriage. You haven't even asked me yet."

Alfred blinked, his cheeks reddening, and he fumbled with one of the pockets on his quidditch jacket. It hit Arthur as soon as Alfred pulled out the small ring, and he stumbled for his words. 

Alfred stopped him by starting. "I know wizards do it differently here, but this was my dad's ring, and I wanted to do it just like when he proposed to my mom, and I know we're young, but it just makes so much sense to it now. We already plan on being together for the rest of our lives, so why not make it official?" 

Arthur was silent, and he held out a trembling hand as Alfred grabbed his left hand and placed the small golden ring in his pale hands. "Arthur James Kirkland, the one who Slytherined into my heart and stayed there, will you accept my ring and marry me?"

Arthur couldn't and wouldn't say no.


End file.
